


Delirious

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Community: daily_prompt, Drugs, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for today's <a href="http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/"><strong>dailyprompt</strong></a> challenge, this is a bit of backstory for Jon with a random friend.  Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious

"You? Are _really_ cute."

"And you're high," Jack points out with a smirk as he helps Jon into his bed. "Remember?" He shakes the little orange pill bottle and Jon just grins at him. His mouth's still numb, still feels funny, which at this moment is the most absolutely _hilarious_ thing he's ever encountered in his twenty-three years.

"Dude, it doesn't matter. You're hot. Mike should do you. _I'd_ do you."

"You'd do a tree frog at the moment."

"Ew," Jon giggles. "That's disgusting. Hey, can we go out soon?"

"Maybe in a couple of weeks. You're going to be on your ass til then, sunshine."

"Oh," Jon sighs. "Wish I had someone _up_ my ass."

"Wish on a star, maybe it'll come true."

Jon pouts. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll find a Sir one day?"

"I'm sure you will. I don't really know about all that."

"I know. But I want one."

"Then you'll find one."

"Promise?"

Jack smiles kindly and hooks their little fingers together. "Pinky swear."

"Oh good," Jon grins, yawning broadly and tucking his chin under the sheet.

"Sleep now, sunshine. Mr. Percoset will be here for you in the morning."


End file.
